crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AK47
AK47 is an assault rifle featured in CrossFire. Overview The AK47 is a select-fire, gas-operated 7.62×39mm assault rifle developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. The AK47 has high accuracy, high damage dealing, and medium rate of fire. So it makes this weapon is excellent and reliable in any combat situation. AK47 is one of the most popular and efficient guns in the game known for its power, range, and cheap price. It's mostly known as the main competitor of M4A1, while its firepower surpasses the M4A1's damage and it has fast draw/reload time, it has high recoil than the M4A1. Despite its high damage and accuracy, this weapon suffers high recoil after multiple shots and produces very loud firing sound, allowing enemies to easily identify users of the AK47. As a result, this gun is often used by expert players as they mostly know how to control the gun's recoil effectively. This weapon can hold up to 30 rounds per magazine. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Medium rate of fire. * Fast drawing speed. * Purchasable in Item Shop for GPs. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed. * High recoil. * Very loud firing sound. * Bad spraying pattern. * Slow reloading speed. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions. Tips and Tactics * Learn to control the spray pattern. Because this gun can deal a great amount of damage at short to mid range as long as players can spray properly. * Rushing and camping can be effective strategies. Thanks to the AK47's ability to be used as a spray weapon, it is generally far more effective with single-shoting. * It is recommended for skilled or experienced players. Because most of them are able to utilize the AK-47 effectively. * Perform quick switch (by pressing '''Q')'' When the recoil is too high and the accuracy loses do the quick switch, and then the crosshair size will be normal again. But be careful, switching weapon requires some time. Variants Standard= AK47_10th_BagIcon.png|10th Anniversary (VN) AK-47_10th.png|10th Anniversary (CN) Rifle AK47.png|B AK47_Balance.png|Balance RIFLE_AK-47-Blue_Crystal.png|Blue Crystal RIFLE_AK-47-Blue Pottery.png|Blue Pottery AK47_BLUE_SILVER_DRAGON.png|Blue Silver Dragon RIFLE_AK-47-Camo.png|Camo AK-47_CF_10th.png|CF 10th Anniversary AK47 CFS2015.png|CFS BAG AK-47-Chroma.png|Chroma AK47_Decal_Celebrate.png|Decal Celebrate RIFLE_AK-47-Digital_Camo.png|Digital Camo BI AK47 Festa CFS2019.PNG|Festa CFS 2019 Rifle_AK47-Gold.png|Gold AK47 GOLD BLACK DRAGON.png|Gold Black Dragon AK-47-LENOVO.png|Gold (Lenovo) AK47_GRAFFITI.png|Graffiti RIFLE_AK-47-Halloween_1.png|Halloween RIFLE_AK-47-Halloween2013.png|Halloween (2013) RIFLE_AK-47-Jasmine.png|Jasmine BI_AK47-Beast_Legendary.PNG|Legendary Red RIFLE_AK-47-Phoenix.png|Phoenix RIFLE_AK-47-Russia.png|Russia RIFLE_AK-47-Silver.png|Silver RIFLE_AK-47-St Patricks Day.png|St. Patrick's Day File:AK-47 Volcano.png|Volcano RIFLE_AK-47-WCG2011.png|WCG RIFLE AK-47-WCG CN.png|WCG China RIFLE_AK-47-WEM.png|WEM RIFLE_AK-47-XMAS.png|Xmas AK47-Xmas_2019.PNG|Xmas 2019 |-| Knife= ''AK47 Knife is a modification of AK47 with an attached bayonet beneath the barrel for close combat.'' RIFLE_AK-47-Knife.png|Knife AK47 KNIFE DMZ 9TH NOMARK.png|9th (DMZ) AK-47-Knife App.png|App AK47_KNIFE_DMZ.png|Ares AK-47_Knife_Asgard.png|Asgard AK47-BeastA.png|Beast BI_AK47-Beast_11th_Carnival.png|Beast 11th Carnival FoxHawl AK-47 Beast.png|Beast FOX AK-47_Beast_Imperial_Gold.png|Beast Imperial Gold AK47 BEAST NOBLE GOLD.png|Beast Noble Gold AK47-Beast Piece.png|Beast Piece AK-47 Beast Prime.png|Beast Prime AK-47 Beast Punk.png|Beast Punk AK47 Knife Black.png|Black RIFLE_AK-47-Knife_BS.png|Black Stripes RIFLE AK-47-Knife Blossoms.png|Blossoms AK47 Knife DualMag Blossoms.png|Blossoms (DMZ) AK47 Knife BornBeast.png|Born Beast AK-47_Knife_Born_Beast_Imperial_Gold.png|Born Beast Imperial Gold AK47_Knife_BornBeast_NobleGold.png|Born Beast Noble Gold AK-47 Knife Born Beast Prime.png|Born Beast Prime AK-47 KNIFE-BORN BEAST PUNK 2.png|Born Beast Punk AK47 Knife Brazil.png|Brazil AK-47_Knife_Blue_Silver_Dragon.png|Celestial Dragon AK47_ClanReward.PNG|Clan Reward AK-47_Knife-Royal3.png|Flying Dragon Ak47_knife_guanjia.png|Guanjia AK47 Knife DMZ KFC.png|KFC (DMZ) AK47_Knife_Khokhloma.png|Khokhloma AK-47_Knife_Royal_Dragon_7.png|Mighty Dragon AK47 Knife OctagonCamo.png|Octagon Camo AK47 Knife Peony.png|Peony AK47 Knife PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue AK47_A_QQBrowser.png|QQ Browser AK-47-Knife-QT.png|QT AK47_Knife_DMZ_RankMatchRed.png|Rank Match Red (DMZ) AK47_KNIFE_REDCRYSTAL.png|Red Crystal Rifle_AK47-Knife_RD.png|Red Dragon AK47 KNIFE REDSPIDERWEB.png|Red Spider Web AK-47_Knife_Red_Spider_Web_10th.png|Red Spider Web 10th Anniversary AK47 KNIFE ROYALGUARD 3RD BAGICON.png|Royal Guard BAG_AK-47-Knife-SteelEmpire.png|Steel Empire AK-47_Knife_Steel_Empire_Noble_Green.png|Steel Empire Noble Green AK-47_Knife_Steel_Empire_Noble_Gold.png|Steel Empire Noble Gold AK-47_Knife_Steel_Empire_Noble_Red.png|Steel Empire Noble Red AK47_A_SonWukong.png|Sun Wukong AK47_K_IRONBEAST.png|Transformers AK-47_Knife_Transformers_Imperial_Gold.png|Transformers Imperial Gold AK47 K IronBeast NobleGold.png|Transformers Noble Gold AK47_TRANSFORMERS_PRIME.png|Transformers Prime AK47_TRANSFORMERS_PUNK.png|Transformers Punk AK47 Knife TurtleShell.png|Turtle Shell AK_Knife_Gold.png|Ultimate Gold BI AK47 DMZ Gold.png|Ultimate Gold (DMZ) AK47-Knife_Ultimate_Silver.png|Ultimate Silver AK47 Knife YellowCrystal NoMark.png|Yellow Crystal Ak47_knife_yellowcrystal_tc.png|Yellow Crystal TC |-| Scope= ''AK47 Scope is a modification of AK47 with an attached red dot sight for optical zoom.'' AK-47-BLACK.png|Scope AK47-SCOPE_BS.png|Black Stripes AK-47 Scope Devil Wing.png|Devil Wing AK47-SCOPE_R.DRAGON.png|Red Dragon |-| Silencer= ''AK47 Silencer is a modification of AK47 which fitted with a silencer for stealth combat.'' AK-47-S.png|Silencer AK-47_S_Halloween_2018.png|Halloween AK47_S_GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix AK47 Silencer PerfectSilver.png|Perfect Silver AK47_S_Black_Dragon.png|Red Lacquerware AK-47_S_Rifle.png|Rifle Knife AK-47-SILENCER-RUSTY-GOLD_SKULL.png|Rusty Gold Skull AK47_S_SAKURA.png|Sakura |-| Other= AK-47 Buster.png|Buster AK-47_Buster_Gold.png|Buster Gold AK-47_Buster_Silver.png|Buster Silver AK-47 Trumpet.png|Trumpet AK47 RED KNIFE BEAST.png|Red Knife Beast Trivia * There is a Soviet Union symbol which is engraved near the pistol grip of the old model of AK47. ** Meanwhile, there are three skulls engraved on the new model of AK47. It is easily seen on AK47 Silencer. ** Also, there are many weird gibberish that can be found on the new model of AK47. * The old AK47 is one of the few weapons that receives the new animations. ** However, CF China and CF Philippines didn't update the animation for some reasons, instead they use the new animation for a few variants like the tournament variants of AK47 or AK47-Knife variants. ** In CF China (and later CF Vietnam), the old AK47 actually have two HUD models: one for male characters (which is same with AK47-Balance, which has fixed the missing cocking handle on the characters' HUD) and one for female characters (the original one, which missing the cocking handle). This doesn't apply to the Knife and Scope variants as their models have fixed the missing cocking handle. ** After the 2019 Xmas update in CF Vietnam, for some unknown reasons, the old AK47 models have reverted back to the old animation. Making CF Vietnam the third version to uses the old animation for the old AK47 models. ** CF Brazil also update old AK47 animation after an update. ** CF Philippines now updated the new animation for AK47 (and its variants) on its February 2020 update while reverting old animation for AK47-Knife (and its variants) with new spray pattern for both. * This gun is very popular in many official CrossFire tournaments alongside the M4A1. Most attackers and back-up players choose it due to its firepower and accuracy. * This weapon can be found scattered around the area of many Elimination maps (Alaska, Crossroad, etc). * CF Vietnam is currently the only version that nerfed AK47 with higher spray pattern and slow firing rate. Only a few of these AK47s that still remain with its original stats, including: AK47-Phoenix (temporary version), AK47-Buster (and variants), AK47-Festa 2019, all scoped and tournament variants. AK47 VIPs are also treated with the same, but their stats is still superior than other nerfed variants. ** In CF Japan, AK47 was also got nerfed with higher spray pattern and slow firing rate. After CF Japan was terminated, CF Vietnam is now the only server that retains the nerfed status of this gun. * This gun have a slightly different firing sound in CF Indonesia and CF Philippines (except VVIP variants, which uses normal AK47 sound in CF Philippines while it uses exclusive firing sound in CF Indonesia). ** This firing sound was also used in CF Vietnam and CF West, as it can be seen in some older footages, but it was changed later. * In CF Vietnam, AK47 GP is the only variant that can use in tournament that VTC holds, and players can't use tournament variants which is better. But after AK47-10th Anniversary released, it replaced the GP one. This also happens to other weapons (M4A1, Desert Eagle, AWM). * In CF West, AK47 is now the basic weapon for new players. * Ironically, the AK47's fire selector is set into "safe" position on the gun model, so it shouldn't be able to fire in reality. Gallery AK-47_01.png|Render AK-47_02.png|Side view AK-47_Render_2_0.png|Render (New model) AK47_(Old).png|HUD (Old Animation) AK47_New.png|HUD (New Animation) AR_AK47.gif|Spray Pattern Videos CrossFire - AK-47 - Weapon Gameplay AK-47 Comparison zh:AK47 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons AK47 Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants